Two and a Half Men Wiki
is a collaborative website about the hit show Two and a Half Men. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the to help you get started! it was established June 17, 2008. This Site needs to start getting Advertised on forums, cause we want to get this site highly ranked a growing fast!!! NEW CALL FOR ARTICLES The following page has a great scope for additions. Many more linked pages can be added to it. Please visit it .I am sure you will have a couple of pages to create and link to it. [[List of women Charlie Harper has dated]] Wanted Articles The Following Articles have Little Information. Please add more information to this article by clicking on the respective link and start writing. Many readers will be thankful for your efforts! Featured Article Featured Episode Just Like Buffalo Plot In the episode Just Like Buffalo Jake repeats something sexist that Charlie said to his mother. Judith Harper. So Judith and her support group don't let Jake visit his father anymore. Summary The episode starts off in Charlie's house where Charlie tells Alan that he's never going to get married because if he already has someone to sleep with and someone to clean his house he doesn't need someone to marry and then take half his stuff. Later when Alan drops Jake off at Judith's house where Jake repeats it to Judith and her support group. Alan then quickly leaves. The week Alan goes over to pick up Jake but Judith and her support group say that Jake can only come if he doesn't go to his uncle Charlie's. The next morning Charlie asks where the pancakes are but Alan says that he only makes them for Jake. ThenBerta asks why Jake isn't there and Alan says because Charlie's an idiot. While Alan and Charlie are talking Charlie starts explaining how women are just like buffalo. Alan replys by saying that is the kind of sexist behavour that caused this. Rose than comes in saying that she brought maple syrup for pancakes then notices that Jake isn't there. Then Evelyn comes in and asks where Jake is. Evelyn, Berta and Rose are all standing when Charlie says see they're just like buffalo. Later Charlie makes an apology to Judith's support group. At first they don't believe him but then it all changes. The next day Judith's support group comes over to have wine with Charlie. Then Judith comes to the dooor with Jake and says that they go back to the original custody agreement as long as Charlie never enters her house again. Alan then agrees and Jake comes in. After Judith's support group start singing Buffalo Girls Won't You Come Out Tonight. see page... | width="30%" style="vertical-align:top"| News *Check out Two and a Half Men Wiki:Community Portal for projects on the wiki. {| width=50% cellpadding="3" ! style="background:#f9f9f9; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size:120%; border:1px solid #aaa; text-align:left;" | Featured Image